Muddy Buddy
by Obitez
Summary: Being reborn as a Mudkip was the last thing I expected to happen when I died. Then I get stuck with this trainer who wants to collect all these gym badges and become Pokémon champion. Sigh, I only want to eat some cookies. (Follows ORAS gameplay)


After about 6 years, I think. (The last time I remember writing fanfiction was my freshman years of high school, and I am going to be starting my senior year of college this fall.) I have began to write fanfiction again. I recently got a few plot bunnies in my head that have been there for a couple months that I just have to write a story for. That being said if you were looking for me to write more of my old stories, the ones that I haven't even updated in at least five years, I'm sorry to say that I won't be writing them any more. But for nostaligia's sake I'm going to be leaving some of them up, if for some reason you want to see my fifteen year self's work. I also have a couple other story I deas that I hopefully will be able to start before the summer ends and next semester starts. Although in August I will be super busy, so we'll see how that goes.

Muddy Buddy Chapter 1:

I always wondered what death and the afterlife would be like. If you asked me when I was four years old, I would have probably said something along the lines of "that's too far away, it's not going to happen to me," or "when we die, we go to heaven," as I had been taught in my first year of Sunday School. If you asked me when I was fourteen and had decided that I was going to join the military I would have probably said something like, "there's many jobs in the military, most of them don't see combat, I'm going to die when I'm very old." After all, just about every male in my family four the past five generations had served in the military, all of them are either still alive or died long after their military service ended. It just figures that with me being the first female to serve in my family I would be the first person in my family to have a combat related death. And I was in the Air Force!

Anyway, ever since high school when I made my confirmation, I had been really into my Catholic faith, something that only grew when I went to college. I hadn't been scared of dying, I considered it a mandatory point or experience everyone would need to go through at some point. I just didn't expect it to happen when I was only twenty six years old. I had just gotten married last year, I didn't even have any kids yet. I had just gotten promoted to First Lieutenant, I wanted to get to at least Captain and be the same rank my dad was. Safe to say I was not prepared to die yet.

Seeing as how I didn't expect to die so young, I also didn't know what the afterlife would be like. But what I was thinking it would be like was far from what I received. I expected to go through some sort of purgatory, there's many debates on what that was like. And then to find out what heaven was like. What I got was... something completely different.

The first time I woke up, well I guess you could say woke up, in this world the first thing I noticed were muffled voices, almost like I was listening to people talk through a thin wall. I could hear people talking, but had no idea what they were saying. When I opened my eyes, I would see what I thought was light, but seemed as if I was looking through something. At first, I thought I wasn't dead, and had been waking up from some sort of coma or something. But then I remembered my death, there was no way someone could survive through that much blood loss, or a shot through the head. No, I determined, I had to be dead, and this was the afterlife.

I tried moving my legs and arms next. I felt them hit against something hard, firm. It felt pretty solid. What was that? Moving around some more I felt the same thing all around me, like I was in some sort of ball. I tried hitting it again once or twice and felt it budge. I kicked it again and felt my leg break through it. What? Did I break whatever I'm inside? I tried punching the wall that was located near my head and upper body this time. I felt the wall there break apart as well.

Then I saw a bright light shine down on me. It made me squint my eyes again before I opened them again. The first thing I remember seeing was a girl's giant face.

She began squealing, then yelled out. "Dad! It hatched! It hatched!"

Hatched? What was she talking about? I looked down at what I had just spent my time breaking apart. It seemed to be an eggshell of some sort. Was I reincarnated as a bird? Please tell me I wasn't.

I looked down at my body then and noticed something I had never even heard of before. I had blue skin. I didn't have any feathers, so I guess I wasn't a bird. But what animal had blue skin? I looked at what were supposed to be my hands and feet. Only, I didn't have and hands or feet. Instead, I had the same blue skin, with … blue paws? What was I reborn as?

I then proceeded to push more of the eggshell surrounding me away. I looked up at the girl again. I guess she wasn't as big as I thought she was at first glance. Her head was just over the edge of whatever table I was on. She looked to be about seven years old. But then again, I was always horrible at guessing kids ages, for all I know she could have been eleven or five.

I then turned my head to look around the room I was located in. It looked to be some sort of veterinarian's office. On the shelves of the walls there were more eggs, is that what I just hatched out of? I then felt something on the sides of my face. I took one of my paws and tried to rub it off, only to come into contact with something sticking out of the side of my head. I'm fairly certain now that I didn't hatch out of a bird's egg, which leads me to wonder what I was reborn as.

I tried shaking my head to get whatever was on the sides off of me. That only got giggles to come out of the girls who was still staring at me. "You're funny, you know." That reminded me her presence. Maybe she knew what I was and could help me. I tried to stand up and walk over to her. Only to quickly realize that my body was not advanced enough to know how to walk. "Oops," the girl giggled again as she saw me fall down.

After that a door behind the girl opened, and a man in a lab coat walked in. "Oh, did he already hatch?" he asked.

The girl then quickly turned around to face the man. "Yeah Daddy, you missed it," she said to him.

The man then walked closer to stand next to the girl by the table. He reached his hands closer to me looking to pick me up. I tried backing away from him only to realize that I was a small newly born animal, and this was a fully grown man. My attempts were quickly proven futile. He lifted my small body up to his face level.

"A female huh?" he asked himself. "I was hoping that one of these Pokémon would be male."

What did this man just say? Did I hear him right when he said Pokémon? I let out what he must have understood as a questioning sound.

"Don't worry little Mudkip," he said to me finally looking at me and smiling. "My daughter and I will take great care of you for now."

What did he just say?!


End file.
